User blog:Player Two/A Deeper Look into Matheus' Story
This blog post is meant to give a deeper look into Matheus Gaiana's SH lore story. This is '''non-canon, '''so this isn't confirmed to be in the anime or manga. Go check the page, as it contains crucial information to understand this. Enjoy. It was a nice and sunny day in Graia's capital. Gaianictio. Everyone was happy in the town made of white and red bricks, aside from one person: Matheus Gaiana. The son of the Royal Family. He was rich and intelligent, so how could he be sad? Simple: He was argumenting with his mother. "You ARE going to be the next priest. I don't want to hear more of your whining" Said his mother in a angry tone. Matheus was not impressed. He was used to this, and he was incredibly calm in the situation. "I'm not going to be it. Mother Gaia respects all decisions, and you should too. I will be a judge, and I don't care about what you say about it." Replied him in a very calm tone. "How dare you talk to me in that tone! You're going to be locked here the rest of the day." Replied his mother, screaming while leaving his white bedroom. Matheus didn't answer. He already had something planned in that case. That's the good thing of being in a bedroom in the tallest tower - You can formulate things easily. He heard the door locking. Luckily (And VERY luckily) his mother forgot the window open. "Jackpot." Said Matheus while starting to execute his plan. He took a entire matress and looked down the window. No one there. He threw the matress and hoped for it to fall correctly. And it did. "It would be much easier if I already had it" He jumped down 6 meters and hoped for the big matress to stop the fall. He fell flat on his face, and made a huge noise, also generating a dust cloud. He hoped no one looked. He got up and started running. He needed to rely on stealth from now on to get what he needed: The Divanus, also known as "Gaia's Blessing" or "The Weapon Of The Goddess." He sneaked through the long white and bright corridors, sweating bullets, hiding in behind doors or pieces of furniture. The castle was extremely popular, and he couldn't be seen, otherwise he'd be doomed. But he managed to do it. He didn't even know how. He entered the room with the safe. But there was a guard. He knocked him out by dropping him to the floor and threw his body out of the window, splashing some blood, but he was still breathing. Matheus smiled creeply when he heard the blood splashing. He forgot the combination. "Great. Just when I needed it." He looked around the room. Black walls, a candelier and the window from where he threw the guard. He knew his family feared forgetting important numbers, and so they hid clues around the rooms where numbers were needed. And so he knew what to do: "Gotta be Sherlock." He looked at the wooden platform where the safe was put on. It was pretty and had gold outlines. Four numbers were there: 0 - 0 - 5 - 2. They were nearly impossible to see, but Matheus was used to that room. "Zero, two, zero, five?" Didn't open the safe made of gold. He hated that safe, there was no use in making it out of gold. "Zero five two zero?" Didn't budge. He punched the safe. "Nice, I nearly broke my hand" "Zero five zero two" It opened. There it was. The golden bracelet. It was beautiful, and it contained a white gem. It wasn't pearl. The Divanus was known to be able to control the five elements, fuse them and control nature at will. A piece of Gaia's power. Matheus' rage was burning deep inside him. His vision was blurred out by it. He walked out of the room and went into the window where the fainted guard was. He summoned a stalagmite of rock and perfurated the guard's head, making a hole. "Perfect." He walked in the castle, brutally burning, drowning or stabbing with rocks/gems whoever crossed his way, turning the white floor of the castle into a red mess, creating an evergrowing smile on his face. At one point, he stopped and drew a smiley face on the ground, smiling creeply while doing so. He made his way to the reunion room. And he heard his family's voices. They were doing a secret meeting. Matheus' mind was going blind. He started kicking the beautiful door. He kept kicking until it broke. The Divanus was on fire. The family saw the golden bracelet - With the gem being red now - and immediatly started to run. When Matheus' realized that by making the family abdicate from the throne he could make a giant catastrophic event in the kingdom, he fainted. In the meantime, the family decided to warn the civilians of the threat he's posing via guards. And so, the civilians decided to put fire on the castle while the family was planning an escape route. Matheus didn't care about anything at this point. He simply ran to the roof and launched a wave of water to stop the fire and make the civilians flee, but the castle crumbled and buried the family, guards and a few civilians. Matheus walked through the ruins of what was a great city, deeply saddened. He couldn't find his family to bury them, but he found his mother's blue and green scarf. He put it on and found his best friend - And crush - Elise dead. He saw a revolver that belonged to her. He picked it up. Had a few scratches on it. It obviously an old revolver. "How... How could I... let my rage blind me?" He cried. Deeply. The Divanus surprisingly acted on its on - And shaped the tears to form the word "HOPE". "Huh? M-Mother Gaia? A-Are you sending me a message?" Once again, the tears shaped making a word: "YES" "Th-Thank you." Once more, the tears made another message: "SET OFF" and morphed into "FIND SH" Then he set off, trying to understand what the SH meant. After a few months alone, he found Old City - And entered it. He attacked a few of the Fading. He just wanted to survive. However he couldn't last forever - He was nearly out of bullets and the Divanus was draining energy from him. When he was about to faint, he hears a number of blades cutting a group of the Fading. He looks where the noise came from, and sees a number of teens wearing scarves. "Who are you?" Asks Matheus, pointing his open palm at one of them. It began to glow with an white aura. He was ready to blast 'em all away with air. "We're the Scarf Heroes. Why don't you join us? You have potential." Said one of them, smiling. "Why should I? Scarf Heroes...?"" He was becoming irritated again and set the Divanus on fire as a precaution. Maybe the "FIND SH" meant "FIND AND KILL SH.". He was ready. "Yeah, or SH for shor- Hey! Relax! We're trying to help you!" "Get any closer and I'll burn your head off. Gaia's orders." The Divanus was set on fire. "Calm down. We want to help you." Said the guy with the scarf while retreating a bit. He found Matheus strange. The belief in Gaia had ended a big time period ago. But he didn't want to tick him off. "Are you trying to help a killer?" Matheus' starting to tear up. "What do you mean?" "I- Don't want to talk about it. I can't. I can't... Be forgiven. I'm a shell full of anger and hatred." Matheus' crying now. "We forgive you. Everyone has its faults - No one's perfect" "But I-" "Join us. We'll help you. Everyone has its good and bad side. Imagine your life as a staircase: There are parts where you fall." "But... There's no using in arguing." The group of Fading was starting to get closer again. "Y'know what, I'll join, just help me survive!" From now on, Matheus' been a recruit Scarf Hero. He represents old philosophy, while Elise represents everyone's feminine and mournful side. He's honoured to be part of this group and will face many challenges to overcome his rage and oversensitivism. Category:Blog posts